Dragon Ball Leo
by BloodyCow7777777
Summary: Hundreds of years ago a teenage boy named Leo, and his uncle, faught against the most powerful army in their history, just to end up frozen. They eventually were released, bu5 are now seperated. How will they survive in this world now? (Pretty damn easy XD)


Chapter 1- Legends are made, not born

Its the year 1710, on a rocky planet currently in a battle between over 100,000 beings against 2 very powerful fighters who have been going at it for almost 5 days now.

A teen with hair as black as night was in mid-swing of a right hook, he was attempting to knock out a green humanoid creature with black dots all over its body. "How many more are there!" He shouted over the sounds of combat

A man with hair similar to the teens, but was slightly longer, Yelled back "I don't know! 20,000 or so!" as he kicked a purple creature in its skull.

The teen kicked the green creature in its gut and went to punch another one just like it in the throat. "How much longer do you think we'll last without the reinforcements?!?"

The man punched an extremely buff blueish orangish creature in its left shoulder. "5 more minutes?!?" He guessed

The teen, who was extremely buff was wearing a red tank top and a red pair of shorts, his shoes were covered in dust and mud so they look like he was wearing mud for shoes, shouted back "Andreas...!"

The man, who was wearing a torn up battle suit like the ones Vegeta wore, but his was completely black, shouted back "Yes Leo?!?"

The teen shouted back as he punched yet another creature in the gut "These Aliens just keep coming! I just wanted to say...you know...just in case-"

Andreas Interrupted him and shouted "Were going to make it! I promised your parents that nothing would happen to you here! Your going to live, even if I have to die to make sure of it!"

A tear began to form in Leos left eye "No! Your the only family I have left! You cant die! I'll make sure of it!"

Andreas shouted back "Dont cry Leo! It'll only cloud your vision! Don't give up! Let Alikia out for a few minutes if you have to!"

A voice in Leos head that sounded like it was pissed said yes, let me out Leo, I promise I wont hurt our dear uncle! I'll take out everyone of these bastards! Leo shouted back to his uncle "I cant! If I let him out He'll kill you!"

Andreas shouted back "Its a risk im willing to take!"

Leo shouted back "NO! He stays hidden inside me!...How much longer till the reinforcements get here?!?"

Andreas replied "A few minutes!, Hours!, Days!, I don't know!"

Leo replied "Is that them" as he pointed at a triangular ship headed for them

Andreas shouted back "I'm not sure! HQ never said who was coming or what they would arrive in!"

Leo replied "Lets hope so!"

The ship landed and most of the aliens fighting Leo and Andreas started to fly towards the ship. When the door opened an alien with all black skin, a black cloak and a patch of skin on its face shaped like the front of a human skull, that was white, stepped out. The almost 18 thousand aliens went to attack the newcomer and instead were greeted with a ki blast that disintegrated almost all of them leaving about 20 left.

Leo said to Andreas "Lets just hope he's with us!"

Andreas replied back "Ya, lets just hope!"

The newcomer then began to walk towards Leo and Andreas while a few of the attackers began to pelt him with ki blasts which seemed to have no effect.

Leo lifted his arms as he got into his favorite stance, his right arm was out to the side, and his left one was about 3 inches from his throat, his feet though were spread apart allowing him to move quickly.

The newcomer said "I assume your Leo, always quick to a fight just as Grotense said, and you must be Andreas, sneaky like Tension said."

Andreas, who was standing about a foot behind the newcomer said "Ya...i assume your the reinforcements that HQ sent."

The newcomer replied "Exactly."

Andreas replied "New recruit?"

The newcomer replied "Yes...and no...see im technically a 'reserve' member."

Leo said "That's not possible. The reserve members are only sent out if everyone else has been killed."

The newcomer said "Your correct. I wasn't assigned to helping you, but I came as I saw your distress beacon."

Andreas replied "What were you doing in the mother ships HQ meeting room?"

He replied "The ship had just been attacked by Fever corps. They killed everyone except for me-"

Leo interrupted him and said "How did you survive if everyone else was killed?!?" as he ki blasted a few of the remaining aliens

He replied "I was repairing a piece of the ship that had been hit by an asteroid. While I was heading back to the ships entrance something hit me...and I was out cold. When I came to, the entire ship had been destroyed and I was the last survivor."

Andreas replied "Take us to the mother ship, I want to see the damage for myself."

The last few of the attackers charged at the trio, and Andreas's aura flared up as he flashed next to each of them and soon they all were on the ground.

The newcomer said "I am SarCove, the last known member of the Yato race, but you can call me Cove for short."

Andreas said "What ever." as he headed for the ship Cove arrived on

Soon after Leo and Cove followed

Andreas said "How badly was the ship destroyed?"

Cove replied "Well...without the breathing devises, a saiyan wont be able to breath...and I assume the same about a human/saiyan hybrid."

Andreas replied "Are there any left?"

Cove replied "I have 4 on this ship...but they may have been damaged."

Leo replied "We'll just have to see." as he sat in the drivers seat and hit an orange button.

A sound that seemed like a hundred animals of unknown species growling at the same time began to hum from inside the ship, and soon it blasted off going the opposite way it came.

When it arrived to a giant metal ring with hundreds of miniature capsules connected to the inside of it, not to mention all of the damage done by Fever corps, an evil organization bent on gaining the power of the gods by almost any means necessary, Leo said "Lets see if those Breath devises still work." as he opened the compartment box under the control panel and pulled out a small needle looking thing. He removed the part that should have held a serum of some sort and there were about 4 small pill looking things. Leo picked one up, looked at it with his right eye, and swallowed it.

Cove said "So, does it work?"

Leo replied "I think...though you never said you used one...how is that?"

Cove replied "My species doesn't need to breath, therefore we, just like the Arcosians, can survive in a vacuum."

Andreas too swallowed one of the pills and said "Really? And your the last of em? How did that happen?"

Cove replied with a sigh "Well, we are the third strongest species out there. The other 2 are Saiyans when you've achieved God, and the Gods of destruction. The G.O.D.s decided that we were gaining too much power and popularity, so they slaughtered all of us...but Lord Beerus looked at me...given I was still a child at the time...but he said he'd spare me...if I were to grow stronger and someday find him. Then we would battle it out, and if I can get him to put at least 60% of his power into it...he'd let me live...he also said that there might have been a few others out there...but he couldn't confirm it."

Leo said "I'm sorry man...and you were only a kid too."

Cove replied "Either way, you 2 are the only ones who can help me out for now."

Leo replied "How? We've heard of the legendary Super Saiyan God form...but we haven't even achieved Super Saiyan yet."

Cove replied "I can train you, but if you want to get your Godly forms then we will need a few more Saiyans...it doesn't matter what percent either."

Andreas replied "How many saiyans are necessary?"

Cove replied "Counting you 2...6...but what you do is 5 of you will have to stand in a circle holding hands. After that the 6th one will be in the center of it. The 5 will then push as much energy between each other as possible."

Andreas replied "Hmmm...I have a few friends who could help...but it could take a while for them to get here..."

Cove replied "That'll have to do. Get into contact with them asap, and when you finish up You can join us for training."

Andreas replied "Gotcha." as he headed for the 'Multi Communications Devise', or MCD, which was on every ship produced from the 'MotherShip'...You don't want to be standing near that wall as I do this." as he pointed at a wall that seemed undamaged.

Soon a white circle began to form like milk being poured into a cup.

Leo said "Dude, that's awesome!"

Cove replied "You 2 can enter now." as he let out a breath that he had held in.

Leo and Andreas then walked into the Circle and when they had come out of the other side they were on an all white version of the ship before it was damaged.

Cove then walked through and said "Before you say anything, remember its time that you could have spent training."

Leo replied "Then lets get to it!"

6 Months Later

Leo was in the middle of saying "Dude, after we win this war, I'm totally getting my own ship, Right?" when Cove threw a box of weights at him

Cove then said "Until your friends arrive you have to continue training."

Leo replied back "Whats it with you? All you make us do it train, eat, sleep, and repeat. Why cant we take 5 minutes off!?!"

Cove replied "If you want to get stronger, then you have to train till you reach your goal."

Leo replied "We reached Super saiyan, 3 months ago!"

Cove replied "Your goal is to become unstoppable, your race wont be around forever, and your some of the few who arnt following the Arcosian rule. You may be some of the few who actually live past your expiration date, and if you don't, then you could at least leave a memory of your unbeatable strength in the mind of a God. Why settle with decent, when you can become more powerful than anyone, or anything else out there? You want the world to remember you for who you are, not for what you are. The goal isnt to live forever, but to create something that will, whether its a memory, or a piece of art. Don't you want to free you people from the whips of Evil. Don't you want to Finish Cobra's Goal? If you get stronger than we can do both, and more. Can't you feel your blood boiling for revenge for those who have wronged you? Cant you feel the strength you were given? You haven't realized it yet, but your stronger than you think. Will you stand by me with more power than ever before? Or do you want to sit around and wait till Death comes swinging his scythe?"

Andreas replied "Well spoken man. Though you haven't even seen Leo's full strength yet..."

Cove replied "What do you mean?"

Andreas replied "Why we haven't been training for the last half and hour is because he's been meditating."

Cove replied "Whats this have to do with anything?"

Andreas replied "Leo suffers from Multiple personality disorder. His strength was split between each of his different personalities, which just so happen to be linked to his emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger he gets. And when he meditates he fuses his emotions together allowing him to become many times stronger"

Cove replied To Leo "K, show me your full strength."

Leo replied By standing up and taking about 15 steps away from everyone. He then bent his back over slightly, held his arms down as far as he could with his fists clenched shut, and his feet spread apart. He then began to Yell Like Frieza would when he powered up. His aura began to glow and soon his hair started to stand on its ends and began to turn yellow. After that he continued to yell and soon his yellow aura had lightning going through it.

Cove replied "Wow, you've gotten pretty strong!"

Leo replied "I'm not at full power yet." as he went back to Yelling again. Soon after a crater began to form under his feet and His hair grew to about a shirts length. "Done" he said with a demonic, but still human voice.

Cove was speechless. He had never seen anything like this before, and his power level was higher than almost anything he'd ever seen.

Andreas Laughed. "Thats what we have agreed to call Super Saiyan 3."

Cove then asked "S-Super Saiyan Th-three?"

Andreas replied "Yup"

Cove then said more confident like "How do you figure? I think I missed a form cause I only counted 2."

Leo replied "When I was Covered in lightning my power doubled. That's super saiyan 2."

Cove replied "You've become quite impressive, but I'm still stronger. Your pretty close to me though."

Leo replied "Ya, we also learned how to sense Chi(Ki), so we kinda Figured I was close since you don't really change you power levels height very often."

Cove replied "What else have you been hiding from me?"

Leo replied "Well, I've perfect the Dragon strike."

Cove looked surprised and said said "Wow, with that move perfected you will be unstoppable..."

Leo replied "Care for a demonstration?"

Cove replied "Please do, please do!" as he took a seat in a white chair.

Leo held out his right hand and it began to glow. He held his hand back as he filled it with more power. After he had his hand to about his neck he karate chopped the air and a Crimson colored wave of energy was released that ripped not only the white ship apart, but also it destroyed a near by white planet.

Leo gave a cocky smile and said "How was that?"

Cove clapped his hands several times and said "Very good, very good. With that up your sleeve you just might be a match for my unbreakable skin."

Andreas replied "Good thing you haven't realized that a few near by planets had been destroyed!" with a laugh

Cove replied by punching Andreas in his rib cage.

Andreas coughed and said "Cheep shot!" through his teeth

Cove replied "Your sense of humor needs a bit of work."

Andreas replied "I will get you back for that!"

Leo then said "Hey, shouldn't Jack and them have reached here by now?"

Cove replied "Give me a second." As he began to sense his surroundings. "A ship landed about 20 minutes ago...Guess we missed it."

Leo darted towards the portal to the actual ship as he popped a pill allowing him to breath without air. Soon after Andreas and Cove followed.

When they all got to the ship they were greeted by 5 Saiyan's. All of then were wearing the same battlesuit as Andreas, and all of them looked to be very buff. The tallest, Jack, said "Andreas! Leo! Its been too long!" as he went to shake there hands how football players do it(American...just in case you don't call it that), By grabbing each others right hands and patting the others back, the second tallest, Logan, said "Man its been way too long!" the other 3 though stayed seated and didn't even move. Their faces were turned away.

Cove replied "Your power levels are hidden from me...why?"

Logan replied "You must be SarCove, the prince of the Yato."

Cove replied "I'm the prince of no one, now answer my question, why are you hiding your power levels?"

Jack replied "We were followed by Fever Corps. They could be anywhere as we speak."

Cove replied "Well, Fever Corps do enjoy hiding their strength..so I guess it's possible."

Jack then said "Why don't you guys hop into your ship and follow us, We'll go to a planet with out anyone who could interrupt our 'jobs'"

Andreas replied "Good idea, I would say let us hop in yours, but I can see it only seats 4, and one of you have to be sharing a seat...so How would that extra like to chill in ours?"

Jack replied "I'll take you up on that offer. Those 4 should be able to move on their own."

Andreas then headed towards Coves triangular ship and soon Cove, Jack, and Leo followed.

Along the way a black ship came out of no where and crashed into Coves! Cove said "I'll take care of em, Leo take the controls!" as he unbuckled himself and headed for the Emergency hatch, which had a shield that kept the air in, but let anything else pass through it. He opened it and flew through.

He landed on top of the Black ship and punched through the top of it, and soon after he ripped open the top and grabbed the first person he saw and slammed them into the jagged metal that he had just pulled up. He then jumped inside and kicked the next person in their gut. He moved through the Ship like a warm knife in butter. Soon he was at the control room of it and said to the driver

"Its stupid to antagonize a Cobra. Our bites are Venomous." as he head butted the driver, Causing his head to explode.

After a few minutes he returned to his ship and said "I sent their ship towards a star so it shouldn't harm anyone."

After about an hour of them all following Jacks ship they landed on a planet that was almost completely Ice.

Leo said "Good choice. I doubt anyone would ever come here."

Jack replied "You guys are standing on Ice Geysers, take about 7 steps to the left."

Andreas looked at his feet and saw a set of small holes and did as Jack had said. "Thanks man, if you hadn't of said something we would have ended up as pop sickles."

Jack looked at his wrist which had a devise that allowed him to tell the time. "Anytime man." he then said "On the count of ten we can start talking, if you talk before you will be interrupted by a geyser going off."

Andreas began to count to ten in his head 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..- A geyser went off, not where Andreas had been standing, but instead where his feet were currently planted. Water came up and surrounded his entire body and just as instantaneously it froze!

Leo had been dumb enough to fall for the trick too, But Cove was 2 steps away from his geyser. He was surprised by the betrayal of Leo's friends. He shouted "You liars! You just killed your friends!"

Jack yelled back "Your an idiot! Their Frozen in place! Master Fang Ordered us to killed them! None of us could will our selves to do it! Isn't letting them stay like this until we've won this war better than killing them!"

Coves eyes filled with rage. "I'm just glad neither of my student will get to see this side of me." as his aura began to flare a deep blue color. Soon though it shifted to as white as snow and his skin was now Crimson red. His skull shaped skin also turned as black as the night and Coves Power skyrocketed. His power was almost as powerful as Blue Super Saiyan(SSJ plus Super saiyan God), but was still weaker. He then took one step towards Jack and was suddenly behind him and karate chopped his left shoulder, cutting him in half. He then flew at Logan who was in shock and punched a hole in his chest. He then turned his attention to Jacks ship and flew into it Just to see that the 3 people inside it were 3 rotting corpses. "So that's what you 2 were up to. I'll have to wait for Leo and Andreas to awaken from their slumber. If I am to battle lord beerus I will need you 2 to get even stronger...then I will battle you..."


End file.
